1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a plasma display panel, and a plasma display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a driving circuit that applies a rising waveform and a falling waveform to electrodes of the plasma display panel, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, the plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display that shows characters or images using plasma generated by gas discharge, and it may include more than hundreds of thousands to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix, depending upon the PDP's size. The PDP may be a direct current (DC) PDP or an alternating current (AC) PDP according to an applied driving voltage waveform and discharge cell structure.
A conventional AC PDP driving method comprises sequentially performing a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period.
In the reset period, wall charges formed by a previous sustain discharge are eliminated, and cells are initialized for proper addressing. In the address period, an address voltage is applied to cells that are to be turned on (addressed cells), which accumulates wall charges in those addressed cells. In the sustain period, a sustain discharge waveform may be alternately applied to a scan electrode and a sustain electrode, thereby generating sustain discharges in the addressed cells to display images on the PDP.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,086 discloses a ramp waveform that may be applied to a scan electrode to establish wall charges. More specifically, a gradually rising ramp waveform and a gradually falling ramp waveform may be applied to the scan electrode. However, wall charges may not be precisely controlled in a given period of time because control precision depends on the slope of the ramp waveform.